The present disclosure relates generally to medical methods and devices. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to methods and devices for suture “pre-closing” a vessel, in other words, deploying closure sutures for puncture wounds into blood vessels wherein the sutures are applied before the vessel is accessed with a sheath or cannula.
Medical procedures for gaining intravascular arterial access are well-established, and fall into two broad categories: surgical cut-down and percutaneous access. In a surgical cut-down, a skin incision is made and tissue is dissected away to the level of the target artery. Depending on the size of the artery and of the access device, an incision is made into the vessel with a blade, or the vessel is punctured directly by the access device. In some instances, a micro-puncture technique is used whereby the vessel is initially accessed by a small gauge needle, and successively dilated up to the size of the access device. For percutaneous access, a puncture is made from the skin, through the subcutaneous tissue layers to the vessel, and into the vessel itself. Again, depending on the size of the artery and of the access device, the procedure will vary, for example a Seldinger technique, modified Seldinger technique, or micro-puncture technique is used.
Because arteries are high-pressure vessels, additional maneuvers may be required to achieve hemostasis after removal of the access device from the vessel. In the case of surgical cut-down, a suture may be used to close the arteriotomy. For percutaneous procedures, either manual compression or a closure device may be used. While manual compression remains the gold standard with high reliability and low cost, closure devices require less physician time and lower patient recovery time. In addition, closure devices are often required for procedures with larger access devices and/or for patients with anti-coagulation and anti-platelet therapy. Examples of closure devices include suture-based closure devices such as the Abbott Vascular PERCLOSE or ProStar family of devices or the Sutura SUPERSTITCH device. Other closure devices include clip closure devices such as the Abbott Vascular STARCLOSE device, or “plug” closure devices such as the Kensey Nash/St. Jude Medical ANGIOSEAL device.
In certain types of procedures, it is advantageous to “pre-close” the arteriotomy, for example if the arteriotomy is significant in size, if the arteriotomy site is difficult to access, or if there is a heightened risk of inadvertent sheath removal. The term “suture pre-close” refers to deploying closure sutures for puncture wounds into blood vessels wherein the sutures are applied before the vessel is accessed with the procedural sheath or cannula. The ability to gain rapid hemostatic control of the access site can be critical. In an open surgical procedure, a suture is sometimes placed into the vessel wall in a U-stitch, Z-stitch, or purse-string pattern prior to vessel access. The arteriotomy is made through the center of this stitch pattern. The suture may be tensioned around the sheath during the procedure, or the suture may be left loose. Generally, the two ends of the suture exit the incision and are anchored during the procedure, for example with hemostatic forceps. If the sheath is inadvertently removed from the arteriotomy, rapid hemostasis may be achieved by applying tension to the ends of the suture. After removal of the sheath from the arteriotomy, the suture is then tied off to achieve permanent hemostasis.
In percutaneous procedures, it is not possible to insert a closing suture in the manner described above. In these procedures, if suture pre-close is desired, a percutaneous suture-based vessel closure device would need to be used. However, current percutaneous suture-based vessel closure devices require previous dilatation (widening) of the initial needle puncture to be inserted into the vessel, and are designed to be placed after the procedural sheath has been inserted into, and in some cases removed from the arteriotomy. In this manner, the dilatation has been accomplished by, the procedural sheath and dilator itself. In view of this, current suture-based vessel closure devices have certain limitations for use in pre-closure of an arteriotomy. To accomplish pre-closure with these devices, a dilator or dilator/sheath combination needs to be initially inserted into the vessel over a guidewire to dilate the arteriotomy puncture, and then exchanged for the closure device, with the difficulty of maintaining hemostasis during this exchange.
Another limitation is that once the suture is placed in the vessel with the suture-based vessel closure devices, it is likewise difficult to maintain hemostasis during removal of the suture-based vessel closure device and insertion of the procedural sheath. Similarly, once the procedural sheath is removed, it is difficult to maintain hemostasis before the final suture knot is tied. Or, if the suture is pre tied, it is difficult to maintain hemostasis before knot is pushed into place. In addition, current suture-based vessel closure devices do not have any means to gain rapid access to the suture ends to apply tension in the instance of inadvertent sheath removal.
Certain procedures, for example intervention of the carotid arteries, offer additional clinical challenges. In a transcervical approach to treatment of the internal carotid artery and/or the carotid artery bifurcation, the distance from the access site to the treatment site is usually less than 5-7 cm. Therefore it is desirable to limit the length of the pre-closure device or any associated accessories (needle puncture, guidewire, micro introducer, dilator, or sheath itself) to 3-4 cm, to remove risk of incursion into the plaque zone and reduce the risk of generating embolic particles. In the case of the Abbott ProStar or Perclose, the vessel entry device requires about a 15 cm length into the vessel. With other devices, there are no methods or features for limiting or controlling the amount of egress of these device components in the vessel. In addition, the consequences of failure of the closure devices to achieve complete hemostasis are great. If the suture closure did not achieve full hemostasis, the resultant hematoma may lead to loss of airway passage and/or critical loss of blood to the brain, both of which lead to severe patient compromise and possibly death.